Status Quo
by microsophie
Summary: AU (humains et étudiants) le lycée, le réfectoire, les groupes, les clans, les stéréotypes, et une fille qui sature des idées préconçues. Je suis Vraiment très mauvais en résumé, mais n'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour!


Comme tous les jours, en entrant dans la cafétéria de l'école, celle réservée aux étudiants de dernière année, Darcy s'assit avec sa meilleure amie, Jane, à la troisième table sur la gauche, rejoignant leurs deux amis Eric et ian, ainsi qu'une bande de jeunes _comme eux_. Le terme ''comme eux'' s'appliquaient à ceux qui se faisaient appeler dans l'école "les scientifiques". Bien que Darcy ne soit pas véritablement une passionnée de sciences, elle n'y était pas mauvaise, comparément au niveau de l'école, et s'alignait assez bien avec ses trois amis.

Mais aujourd'hui, Darcy n'avait, pour une fois, vraiment pas faim. Son esprit était occupé par autre chose.

-Vous trouvez pas ça ridicule?

-De quoi? s'étonna Jane.

-Ces groupes dans l'école. Ces tables réservées à des groupes d'étudiants tous pareils, qui font en sorte qu'on ne se mélange pas.

Les autres hésitèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Eric ne réponde.

-Pas vraiment Darcy... Ca a toujours été comme ça.

Darcy soupira et son regard scanna la salle. La première table était la table où tous jeunes élèves rêvaient d'aller. La table des étudiants "trop cool et trop classes que tout le monde voudrait être" comme l'appelait Darcy. Elle n'était constituée que de quelques privilégiés, qui étaient le prototype même des gens cool. Le premier, qui était le leader de la bande, et de toute l'école en fait, s'appelait Thor. Fils d'un riche businessman, le garçon était grand, beau, musclé, avec des longs cheveux blonds, et toujours, _toujours_ souriant. Comme il se doit, il était le capitaine de l'équipe de football, adulé de toutes les filles et admiré de tous les garçons, très sympa, mais pas très attentif en classe, révélant souvent des difficultés, mais de bonne volonté malgré tout, ce qui encourageait tous les professeurs à l'apprécier. Avec lui traînaient toujours Sif, sa meilleure amie (malgré que beaucoup de gens affirment qu'ils sortent ensembles), sportive, intelligente, jolie... tout ce qu'il faut, Fandral, le tombeur blond de l'école, Volstagg, le mec apprécié de tous pour ses blagues et sa constante bonne humeur, et Hogun... Le mec qui parle pas.

Se rappelant que c'était de toute façon la table des innaccessibles, la table qui, de toutes façons, refuserait de se mélanger aux autres, Darcy passa à la suivante. Les informaticiens.

Assez tristement, les informaticiens étaient parfaitement comme on pourrait l'imaginer. Toujours penchés sur un appareil électronique, à parler de jeux vidéos, de jeux de rôles avec des grosses lunettes, des chemises à carreaux accrochées jusqu'en haut et des appareils dentaires. Sûrement pas pour darcy. Cette pensée la rendit d'ailleurs un peu triste. Après tout, pourquoi cette image? Son propre père était informaticien et pourtant il n'avait JAMAIS ressemblé à ça! Bref. table suivante. les sportifs.

Les sportifs étaient la représentation même des étudiants sportifs des écoles des films américains. Toujours avec la veste de leur équipe sur le dos, toujours un ballon sous le bras, idiots, ne parlant que de sports et de filles et raquettant les petits. Dieu seul sait à quel point Darcy et Jane étaient reconnaissantes que Thor ne soit pas comme le reste de son équipe.

Ensuite, les musiciens. Eux étaient encore sympas. Ils ne faisaient pas vraiment bande à part par choix, mais uniquement parce que, contrairement à tous les autres musiciens de l'école (et dieu sait à quel point il y en avait beaucoup), eux ne parlaient QUE de ça. Ce qui rendait leurs conversations moyennement passionnantes. Non, définitivement, pas eux non plus. Table suivante.

Ah. Les intellos. Les intellos n'étaient pas comme les scientifiques ou les informaticiens. Les intellos étaient bons en TOUT. Sauf en sport. Et ne parlaient que de leurs prouesses intellectuelles, du club de mathématiques, club d'échec, concours d'orthographe. des gens passionnants... Non. pas ceux là non plus.

Elle continua encore un moment, passant quelques tables sans intéret.

Lentement, Darcy se tourna vers la dernière table de la cafétéria. La table sans nom. Non, vraiment, elle n'avait pas de nom, simplement parce qu'on ne savait pas qualifier correctement les gens qui y étaient installés. Certains les appellent les racailles ou des surnoms comme ça. Mais sincèrement, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, on ne pouvait pas les qualifier en un seul mot. Pour faire court, ils étaient ceux qui ne rentraient dans aucun autre groupe, d'aucune façon, et qui le revendiquaient. Car pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu y aller. D'un commun accord des autres étudiants, leur bande avait été surnommée _Les Mayhem_. En gros, en anglais, ça voulait dire le gros foutoir. Totalement adapté. Les Mayhem étaient constitués de Loki, sa copine (ou presque, en fait on sait pas trop) Sigyn, Matthew, Chris et Dom. Loki était de loin le plus complexe. frère adoptif de Thor (personne ne savait comment il était arrivé dans sa famille, et personne n'osait le demander), il se distinguait énormément de son frère. Son plus grand plaisir état la manipulation. Extrêmement intelligent, il savait tout sur tout le monde, avait des yeux et des oreilles partout. Si Thor était le leader de l'école, Loki était, de toute évidence, le grand patron Underground. Tout le monde le savait mais personne n'en parlait, aucune décision importante n'était faite sans l'aval de Loki. Il fonctionnait beaucoup à la menace, et ça marchait très très bien.

Pourtant au premier abord, Loki était plutôt séduisant. Un visage angulaire, assez pâle, des pommettes impressionnantes, des yeux verts émeraude, des cheveux courts et noir corbeau dressés en bataille sur sa tête, toujours vêtu d'un jeans (bleu, noir, gris, peu important, un Jeans dans tous les cas, mais jamais de couleur vive. Toujours noir, bleu foncé ou gris), toujours une veste en cuir sur les épaules, une paire de Ray-ban accrochée à son col et un bracelet en cuir sur lequel était gravé un loup. Très grand, très mince, mais musclé juste comme il faut. Tout à fait au goût de Darcy. Mais le garçon était un menteur invétéré, surnommé _Silvertongue_, personne ne savait si on pouvait croire ses paroles et il s'en amusait beaucoup.

Il semblait être un peu le bad boy de l'école, celui sur lequel les filles fantasmaient secrètement. Pour être honnête, le terme bad Boy lui convenait assez bien. Il séchait souvent les cours et, le peu de fois où il y assistait, il n'écoutait absolument rien, sans pour autant rater une seule interrogation. Il était littéralement odieux avec tous les professeurs, était détesté de presque tous et passait le plus clair de son temps chez le proviseur. On ne savait pas grand chose de lui, ce qui en faisait le sujet de conversation favori de toute l'école. Il ne parlait jamais à son frère, du moins pas dans le lycée, arrivait en moto (une superbe Kawazaki noire, comme dirait Darcy: un vrai monstre de classe), toujours en retard, totalement indifférent au monde autour de lui. On savait qu'il jouait de la guitare électrique, qu'il avait un gros chien-loup, et qu'il se bagarrait très souvent. En gros, c'était tout. On savait pour la guitare car un jour Thor en avait parlé, on savait pour le chien car on le voyait parfois le promener dans la rue et on savait pour les bagarres... Simplement car il arrivait souvent bien amoché, et que les autres garçons voyaient souvent de nombreuses blessures sur son corps dans les vestiaires en gym.

Les Mayhem étaient les gens que Darcy qualifiait de ''cools'' et elle était sûrement la seule de sa bande à le faire. Mais par dessus tout, même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, elle admirait littéralement Loki. Principalement parce qu'il dirigeait sans diriger. Et CA c'était grandiose. Le mystère avait toujours attiré Darcy, et elle rêvait d'être amie avec un gars comme ça, parce que, _sérieux_, ce mec a la classe. D'un claquement de doigt ou d'un seul regard, ses amis exécutent le moindre de ses souhait, les gens s'écartent pour le laisser passer et n'osent jamais le contredire... La définition même de la classe.

Darcy garda les yeux fixés sur cette table, qui semblait JUSTE n'en avoir rien à foutre. Ils parlaient entre eux tranquillement, tandis que Loki, pieds sur la table (ça aussi c'est cool, les surveillants ne lui disent rien) lisait un livre sans sembler se soucier du monde extérieur. Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva, ne prit pas la peine de répondre aux questions de ses amis, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la dernière table. Quand elle fût devant eux, ils arrêtèrent de parler, et la fixèrent tous, sauf Loki, qui ne daigna pas la regarder.

-Darcy Lewis, susurra-t-il d'une voix sombre et, il faut l'avouer, particulièrement attirante, toujours sans lever les yeux du livre.

-Loki Odinson. répondit-elle d'un ton indifférent.

-Que pouvons-nous pour toi?

-Je peux m'asseoir?

Finalement il leva vers elle un regard étonné.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Il vous reste une place libre. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir?

Chris s'apprêta à la remballer vite fait mais Loki l'arrêta d'un simple geste de la main dans un sourire.

-Mais je t'en prie, fais donc.

Elle s'assit à côté de Loki et un silence suivit. Matt se pencha, d'un air indifférent vers ce qui semblait être la composition d'une chanson, Dom continua de taper sur son sac avec des baguettes de batterie, Chris posa sa tête dans ses bras et sembla s'endormir aussi tôt, Sigyn semblait la regarder d'un air plus qu'outragé et Loki la dévisageait en souriant à demi. _Plutôt flippant_. La jeune fille avait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Sigyn fût la première à briser la glace.

-Je ne pense pas que...

-La ferme Sigyn. la coupa aussitôt Loki d'une voix ferme, sans lâcher Darcy du regard.

Outrée, Sigyn referma la bouche et croisa les bras.

-Si je gène, commença Darcy.

-Tu ne gènes pas, dit Odinson, pas vrai Matt.

-Du tout, répondit le garçon d'un air absent.

Darcy décida donc de pauser une question, certes déplacée, mais qui la taraudait depuis belle lurette.

-Dis Loki, toi et Sigyn, vous sortez ensemble?

Un silence la suivit et Sigyn sembla gênée, ou peut-être triste, et Loki éclata de rire tandis qu'un sourire se dessina sur le visage des deux autres (pas celui de Chris, lui, il dormait).

-Sigyn et moi? s'esclaffa Loki. Non, non pas du tout. On couche ensemble de temps en temps voilà tout.

Darcy fût surprise par une telle honnêteté mais n'en dit rien.

-Pourquoi? continua-t-il. Intéressée par la place?

-Loki!

-Sigyn je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer! gronda-t-il d'une voix basse, et plutôt terrifiante en la regardant du coin de l'oeil. Tu ne vois donc pas que je parle? Contente toi donc de râler dans ton coin comme tu le fais si bien et laisse nous discuter.

Deux rires (Matt et Dom) se firent entendre sur le côté et Sigyn baissa les yeux.

-Désolé pour cette interruption, il est temps de refaire son éducation c'est incroyable. Je me demandais, _Lady Darcy_, pourquoi venir t'asseoir ici?

-J'en ai assez de la règle du _status quo_ de l'école, et j'aimerais que les groupes se mélangent.

-Et c'est avec nous que tu as décidé de te mélanger? Non pas que l'idée de quelque mélange que ce soit me gène...

Matt ria brièvement à l'allusion perverse et Sigyn sembla vouloir parler (râler serait plus exact) encore une fois, mais le regard froid de Loki lui suffit amplement.

-C'est avec vous que je veux me ''mélanger''.

-On ne te fait pas... Peur?

-Peur? Pourquoi? parce que les autres n'osent pas vous parlez parce que vous n'êtes pas comme eux? Non, vous ne me faites pas peur. je n'ai jamais eu peur des différences, justement, je cherche les différences. le monde serait triste si on était tous les mêmes.

-Et bien Darcy, sourit Loki, tu nous en vois ravi!

Pour la première fois, Darcy cru voir se dessiner sur leurs visages des sourires sincères, et celui de Loki était le plus beau de tous.

-Si tu veux de nous, continua-t-il, nous nous ferons un honneur de t'accueillir. Et si tu as envie de pousser la folie jusqu'au bout, ces trois choses qui me servent d'amis donnent un concert ce soir dans un bar, tu es la bienvenue pour m'y accompagner.

Il se pencha ensuite vers son oreille pour murmurer:

-Sigyn ne sera pas là pour te détester si ça peut te rassurer.

Darcy regarda les garçons en silence pendant un instant. Tous les quatre lui souriaient à présent, et elle se demandait pourquoi ils vivaient tellement en marge de la société. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas si méchants... (sauf Sigyn, mais elle, elle était de toutes évidence jalouse de la nouvelle petite protégée de Loki).

-Ça me ferait très plaisir oui, dit-elle en souriant, avant de rougir en sentant la main de Loki saisir doucement la sienne en dessous de la table.

_**Avant que quiconque ne s'insurge, je ne sur absolument pas pour la ''séparation des groupes'', encore moins pour l'idée des stéréotypes, réunis comme ça. Je ne suis même pas d'accord avec les stéréotypes que j'ai décris ici, les informaticiens ne sont pas tous des geeks, les sportifs n'ont pas plus de raisons d'être idiots que n'importe qui d'autre, c'est juste comme ça pour l'histoire! :)**_

_**En espérant que ça vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise, tant que ça reste constructif et non-haineux :)**_

_**Tant que je vous ai dans la lecture, si quelqu'un a une idée de one-shot qu'il ou elle aimerait lire, n'hésitez pas à en proposer et je me ferais un plaisir de l'écrire!**_


End file.
